History Repeating
by Degrassi Lover55
Summary: A story about Eclare and what I thought was going to happen when Clare and Eli got in a fight and she took off with her bike...
1. Chapter 1

Degrassi: History Repeating

Chapter 1 : Intro

Clare Edwards woke up, excited to see her boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy. You may not picture them ever being together, because they were the complete opposite of each other, like there is no way they could be more opposite. Clare was a good girl, a Christian, wore bright colors, and was very sweet, and didn't like getting into fights. However, Eli was the bad boy type, he liked to fight especially his enemy Fitz, and he was also very dark, like he wore mostly black and everything. One of the only things that was the same between them was that they both loved to write and they both loved English. The first time that they ever met was when Eli ran over Clare's glasses with his hearse. Yeah, you read right. A hearse. The car that has dead people in the back. That was the first day of forever...

Clare rode her bike to school like usual. Her short curly hair flying behind her from the wind. She couldn't help smiling at everyone and everything, she was in such a great mood. Nobody could ruin her happiness. After she parked her bike at the bike rack, she walked her way up the steps to Degrassi Community school, the high school with all the drama. But that didn't matter at all today.

She walked to her locker and wasn't surprised to see Eli standing by it. "Are you stalking me?" she asked, teasing him. He smirked, his famous smirk that made her heart flutter. "Of coarse not, Ms. Edwards. I would never do anything like that" he laughed. She pushed him lightly, to make him move away from her locker. He looked at her in shock. "Couldn't you be a little more polite? I mean you could have used words instead of pushing" he smiled. Clare laughed, her beautiful laugh, the laugh that made Eli fall for her even more, if that was even possible. He moved out of the way, watching her get her binders and stuff for class. "Could you be any more slower?" Eli asked sarcastically. Clare moved in slow motion. Eli fake glared at her. She got up and closed her locker. "Happy now?" she asked, smiling. Eli couldn't resist anymore, he took Clare by surprise, by kissing her. She didn't resist, she kissed him back. "Could you be any more grosser?" someone asked from in front of them.

Turns out the 'someone' was Adam Torres, best friend of Eli and Clare. Adam was a transgender, but both Eli and Clare, didn't care as long as he was happy. "If you don't want to see us express our love for each other then you could go somewhere else" Eli said half-heartedly. "Sorry for Eli's rudeness" Clare joked. Eli narrowed his eyes at her. All of a sudden the bell rang. "Crap! We're going to be late!" Clare said nervously. "You're such a good two shoes" Eli laughed. Clare just glared at him, then ran to her class before she was even later.

After first period, Clare an Eli had English together. Eli was in grade 11 while Clare was in grade 10 but in grade 11 English because she is really smart. They were both partners to edit each others work because Mrs. Dawes told them to work together. At first Eli and Clare didn't want to be partners, but after awhile they couldn't see it any other way and thought it was perfect.

You may think that their relationship is perfect but it's far from that. Because Eli had a lot of problems like his hoarding problem after his old girlfriend got hit by a car after they had a fight, and he thought that if he threw stuff away someone else would die. Clare helped him through stuff and Eli helped her through her problems. Clare didn't have that many problems, just that she needed help with writing a story because she had writers block.

"Today we will be learning how to write good poems" Mrs. Dawes' voice broke all the talking. There was a lot of groans from people in the class. Clare and Eli just smiled at each other. Another reason to hang out after school. "I know most of you don't like to write poems, so we're going to have a fun activity to do." The class gave sarcastic 'yays' in reply. Mrs. Dawes handed out the 'fun' worksheets and people started working.

After the bell rang the rest of the day went by slowly, and Clare and Eli really wanted to hang out together at the dot. The dot was one of the popular places kids hung out, where you could get food, or just study. After the final bell rang for the end of the day Clare and Eli were about to start walking to the dot since it wasn't far from Degrassi , when the two of them stopped abruptly.

There, by Eli`s car, stood his enemy Fitz and Fitz`s friends. They smirked at Eli evilly. They walked away and Eli ran to his car, where he stared in horror. "Morty!" he gasped in fury.


	2. Chapter 2 revenge

Chapter 2 Revenge

Eli's car, Morty, was spray painted yellow on the front, and the headlight on the right was broken. Clare looked from the car to Eli, not really sure of what to do or what to say. Eli looked completely pissed, and Clare didn't want him to yell at her, but she had no other choice. "Eli?" she asked uncertainly. "What?" he snapped back. "We can fix this" Clare said, trying to make him less angry. "Yeah but I shouldn't have had to be able to fix anything in the first place" he replied with clenched teeth. Clare had to agree but she had to make sure he wasn't going to do something stupid, like get back at Fitz. "Please tell me you're not going to fight him" Clare said, breaking the silence. "Why shouldn't I? He started this whole damn thing" Eli whispered, trying not to snap again. "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind" Clare replied using one of her favourite quotes. "Yeah, yeah. But I still think I should get back at him: Eli said. Clare just shook her head staring at Eli. Eli looked like he was already making a plan for his revenge. "Eli please don't" He just shook his head. "Why don't we go to the dot and try to think things through" Clare tried to rationalize. "Fine" Eli replied quietly.

10 minutes after the dot... Clare's plan didn't work out. Eli would not change his mind, no matter how hard she tried. She finally gave up frustrated. She took her bike from the bike rack and rode back to her house. She went to her room, shut her door and went on her computer. She saw that her best friend , Ali was online.

**Clare86: Hey Ali**

**PrincessAli: Hey Clare, what's up? **

**Clare86: I'm worried about Eli**

**PrincessAli: Why? What happened?**

**Clare86: I think he's going to continue fighting Fitz.**

**PrincessAli: I'm guessing you already tried talking to him?**

**Clare86: Yes. And now I don't know what to do.**

**PrincessAli: I wish I could help you but I dunno either. **

**Clare86: I wish he would just listen to me**

**PrincessAli: Yeah... Oh got to go! I wish you luck...Bye!**

**Clare86: bye...**

**PrincessAli is offline**

Clare sighed and logged off her computer. She really wished Eli would change his mind. Clare went to bed early at 8:00pm.

While Clare was sleeping, Eli was plotting his revenge and he had the best idea ever. Since Eli and Fitz had been fighting for a long time, Eli was going to pretend he was done fighting, and to prove it he was going to give Fitz a fake ID, so he could buy whatever he wanted. Only thing was, Eli was going to look for pictures of criminals who looked like Fitz. First thing in the plan was to make Fitz want it. Second thing was he needed Adams help to look for the perfect fake. Tomorrow would be the day where the plan would be put in action. Eli couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3 revenge in action

Chapter 3 revenge in action

In the morning, Clare woke up, the first thought she had was of course about Eli. She had this very uneasy feeling about today, and about what Eli's plan was. She got dressed and did her normal morning routine. She locked the door and was about to get on her bike when she saw a hearse in front of her house. And beside the hearse was a smiling Eli. She tried to ignore the smile because she knew it wasn't for anything good. "Hey Clare" he said happily. "Hi. I didn't know you were picking me up?" "Well I really wanted to see you and apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry for getting mad at you, because what happened was not your fault. I was just really mad at Fitz." Eli apologized. "I know, and it's ok. And if you're planning something I really don't want to know about it, so don't tell me" Clare said, kind of sternly. He nodded in agreement. After a few seconds of just standing there Eli walked to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for Clare. Clare smiled and sat on the black leather passenger seat. Eli closed the door and sat down behind the steering wheel. He started the car and they drove to school. It was a pretty quiet ride except they did speak a few times. When they reached Degrassi, there was Fitz with his friends. Clare quickly glanced at Eli and saw that he was smiling wider. "C'mon lets go inside" Clare said hopefully. "First I got to take care of something" Eli replied. Clare frowned but she quickly walked up the steps and went inside. She couldn't help herself; she looked outside the window and saw that Eli and Fitz were just talking. Then Eli showed Fitz something and Fitz looked surprised, and happy at the same time. They talked some more and a few seconds later Eli made his way up the stairs. He opened the doors and saw Clare standing there. "I thought you didn't want to know anything" Eli said in confusion. " I couldn't help myself. I was worried that you were going to get hurt" Clare said. "Don't worry we were just talking" Eli smiled. "I know. But what was that white thing you showed Fitz?" Clare asked. "Just a little something, something" Eli responded mysteriously. Clare shook her head, trying to ignore the bad feeling.

It was lunchtime and Clare was waiting for Eli and Adam but they weren't there. Clare sighed, waiting in case they decided to show up.

Eli found Adam leaving his class, and Eli grabbed his arm. "Whoa! What the hell!" Adam yelled in shock. Eli smirked. "Sorry for scaring you." "You should be!" Adam said sarcastically. "Look Adam I need your help" Eli turned serious. "With what?" Adam asked suspiciously. "I need your help with taking down Fitz" Eli said. That convinced Adam right away. It only took them 10 minutes to find the picture and to print the fake ID. "Thanks man" Eli said to Adam. "No problem. Anything to take down that bastard!" he laughed. "Crap! Clare's probably waiting for us!" Eli said, remembering. They ran to the table where they saw Clare eating, alone. She looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Took you long enough" she said. "I'm sorry" Eli and Adam said in unison. "It's ok. I just wish you guys would've told me you were going to be late" Clare replied. Eli and Adam took seats on the bench across Clare. They talked and ate for the rest of lunch. The bell rang and Clare and Adam left to go to school, while Eli was walking in the opposite direction. "Eli! Where are you going?" Clare yelled. " I got to do something!" Eli replied. Clare narrowed her eyes but didn't want to be late so she continued walking with Adam.

Eli walked over to where Fitz was. He was obviously ditching. Fitz looked up at Eli. "Here's your ID." Eli handed him the paper. "Wow! This is great" Fitz smiled, while Eli smirked proud of his accomplishment. Eli left and walked to Degrassi. He couldn't wait until the last part of the plan was put into action.

After class, Eli met Clare at her locker, where she looked at him confused. "Where did you go?" she asked him. "Had to give Fitz something" Eli smirked. She was about to respond when Fitz came up to them and punched Eli on the shoulder. "Hey brotha!" Fitz said. He nodded at Clare "Hey sista!" and with that Fitz walked away gleefully. "I guess you finally made peace with Fitz" Clare said surprised. "You can say that" Eli chuckled. Clare didn't ask.

It was the next day that Eli's last part of the plan was put into action. The last part of the plan was to get Fitz arrested. And by doing that Eli had to start a fight...

Eli was across the street from the Dot, where Fitz was alone, standing in the ally beside the Dot. Perfect Eli thought. Eli took out his cell phone and called the police. "Hello there's a fight going on. I need help fast. Oh no they see me!" Eli said in the phone. Eli hung up and walked across the street where Fitz was. "How's it working for you?" Eli asked. "What the hell do you want?" Fitz frowned. Eli punched Fitz. And the fight began. Fitz shoved Eli into a garbage and he started punching Eli. Eli's lip started bleeding. All of a sudden the cops came. "Let go, it's the cops man!" Fitz yelled. Eli didn't let go. "This is over...Now!" shouted the blond policeman. She pulled them apart and shoved them to a wall, and she took their wallets for ID. A few seconds later the police came back. "This one's good" she said to the other policeman. They handed Eli's ID back. "Hands behind your back" the policeman told Fitz. "What'd I do?" he asked. "We're going to sort that out in the station" she replied. "What about me officer?" Eli asked smugly. "You can go" she replied. She started pulling him towards the police car. "I didn't do anything!" he shouted. "Yeah? Then you have nothing to worry about. You have the right to remain silent" She said. "What did he tell you?" Fitz asked. "I can make that an order!" she said back. She shoved him into the car. The car drove off, and Eli was left smirking.

Eli returned to school after lunch. "Where were you?" Clare asked. "So much for no violence" she said looking at his bleeding lip. "There was a small fight but nobody got hurt" he said. "So what actually happened?" Clare asked. "Somebody put the name of a criminal for Fitz fake ID" Eli replied. "Oops" he said sarcastically. "He's going to be mad" Clare said. "Speak of the devil" Eli replied. Fitz came through the door but didn't say anything. He just shoved Eli and kept on walking, but he did look furious. Eli smirked while Clare looked disapproving. The bell rang for next class. Clare and Eli walked to their classes like normal.


	4. Chapter 4 History repeating part 1

Chapter 4 History repeating part 1

Clare was worried about what Fitz was going to do to get back at Eli, but so far he hasn't done anything. Fitz just ignores Eli's existence, which is perfectly fine with Clare as long as there was no fighting. It's been weeks since Fitz actually talked to Eli, so there was no problem yet.

At the end of the day Clare was getting her stuff from her locker, and met Eli, like usual. "Hey" Eli said. "Hi" Clare replied with a big smile on her face. They started walking towards morty to go home. When they got in, it started raining hard. There was a blinding streak of lightning, and really loud thunder. "Wow" Clare said. "I love this weather" Eli laughed. "Best type of weather to write a horror novel". Clare laughed. When Clare got home she opened the door and she heard yelling louder than the thunder. Clare frowned in confusion. Why are my parents yelling? Clare asked to herself. "What's going on?" she asked nervously. "You're dad forgot to buy tickets to a concert we really wanted to see" Clare's mom responded. "Can't you just buy the tickets now?" "No because it's sold out!" "Oh." Clare left the room awkwardly. She went upstairs and shut her door. The screaming started again. Clare took out a pair of headphones and started listening to her music. She walked to her bed and went on the computer. She saw that Eli was online.

**Eli G: Hey Clare! How are you?**

**Clare86: I'm good, trying to block out my parents screams**

**Eli G: They're screaming?**

**Clare86: Yeah something about a concert**

**Eli G: Oh**

**Clare86: Yeah... how are you?**

**Eli G: I'm fine, still writing my stalker angel story**

**Clare86: That's good, looks like the weather will stay like this just for you :)**

**Eli G: Yup... the weather loves me ;)**

**Clare86: :)**

Just then Clare's mom yelled to her that dinner was ready.

**Clare86: got to go! See you tomorrow!**

**Eli G: Bye! Hope your parents stop screaming**

**Clare86 is offline**

Clare walked downstairs realizing that it was quiet. A little too quiet she thought. Clare's family were Christians so before they ate they said grace. "Thank you lord for this wonderful meal in front of us". Clare's mom thanked god. "Amen" said Clare and Clare's dad. They started eating. For a while the only thing you could hear was the scraping of forks. Then Clare's dad broke the silence, "So how was your day Clare?" "It was pretty good, kind of boring" Clare replied. After another few minutes of awkward silence, Clare was done eating and she put her dishes away and went back upstairs to do her homework. After an hour she fell asleep.

Eli woke up early the next morning. It was finally the weekend and he couldn't even sleep in. He wanted to but he couldn't go back to sleep so instead he put on his dead hand shirt and black jeans. Then he left his room to have breakfast with his parents. He was just on his last chew of cereal when he felt a vibrating. He got a text from Adam.

**FunAdam: Hey Eli, wanna hang out today?**

**Eli G: Sure**

**FunAdam: K, be at my house at around 1**

**Eli G: K. See you then**

**FunAdam: Yup. Bye!**

Eli walked out of the kitchen and went outside, and went in morty. He was going to get some more parts for morty so it wouldn't keep stopping every now and then. When he went past Clare's house, Clare was on the steps crying. Eli stopped morty and instantly ran toward Clare. "What's wrong?" he asked her concerned. He sat down on the steps beside her. "M-My p-parents are fighting a-again, and I think it's getting w-worse" Clare sobbed. Eli hugged her. "It's going to be ok" Eli said trying to reassure Clare. She sighed. "Eli, I don't know why they're fighting. I mean everything was perfect 2 days ago!" "I'm sure it will stop" Eli said. "I sure hope so" Clare replied. They sat there for a while, Eli just hugging Clare, and Clare was leaning on Eli's shoulder. Eli checked his watch, it was close to 1. "I need to go soon. I told Adam I would hang out with him" Eli said. "Ok". "You can come if you want, I don't want to leave you alone when you're so upset. "No, no. I'll be fine, I'll probably just end up hanging out with Ali, and besides you and Adam need your guy time" Clare said smiling, trying to look happy, but there was so much pain and sadness in her eyes. "Are you sure?" Eli asked, because he really didn't feel right leaving her like this. "Yeah, I'm sure" Clare replied. Eli kissed her forehead and whispered "If you need anything, call me, I'll be here in a second". Clare smiled, "Thanks. Have fun". With that Eli left to Adam's house and Clare sat on the step alone.

Eli had a really good time at Adams, playing video games, reading comics, and just talking and hanging out. It felt like they haven't done that in forever, mostly because Eli was hanging out with Clare or Adam was hanging out with his girlfriend, Fiona. Eli wished the fun time wouldn't end but it was 9:00pm and Eli wanted to call Clare before it was too late to call her. He really wanted to make sure she was alright. When he made it home he ran upstairs, quickly yelling to his parents that he was home, and took out his cell phone from his pocket. He called Clare, and at first he thought she wasn't going to pick up because it was ringing for 10 seconds. He was about to hang up and text her instead, but before he could do so, he heard Clare's voice. "Eli?" She asked. "Hey Clare. How are you?" "I'm ok. I had a good time hanging out with Ali and Dave. They took my mind off of my parents for a while. It felt nice having nothing to worry about and just having fun for a while, you know? So how was Adams?" "Super fun, we read comics and played video games" Eli laughed knowing Clare was not interested in any of those things. "That's good" Clare replied. Eli heard Clare yawning through the phone. "Are you tired?" Eli asked. "Very. I cried so much today and that took so much energy out of me. And partying with friends made me tired too" she laughed. "You should get some sleep" Eli said. "Yeah, I think I will. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Eli." "Sweet dreams, Clare" he smiled, even if Clare couldn't see it. The line went dead and Eli jumped onto his bed and continued reading his comic books until he fell asleep, at around 11:30pm.

Clare woke up to birds singing, and a beautiful sun brightening up her room. She smiled. She hoped that today was going to be a good day with no drama or her parents fighting. So far all was good but that might be because her parents were still sleeping, but she really hoped that it would be a good day. She looked at the clock on her desk beside her bed, it said it was 10:05am. She got up, put on her favourite jean skirt with a purple shirt, left a note for her parents saying that she went to the dot for coffee and breakfast. When she walked in the dot, there were only 2 other people there. She took her breakfast and coffee, and sat down at a table in a corner beside a window, where she just kept staring outside. For 5 minutes she just kept eating, drinking, and staring out the window. After a while she spotted Adam and Fiona walking to the dot, holding hands. She smiled and waved at them hoping they would see her. Adam was the first to notice Clare, and he waved back happily. Then, realizing Clare was there, Fiona waved at Clare. They walked up to Clare and sat down across from her. "Hey Clare haven't seen you for a long time" Adam said cheerfully. "I know. I'm sorry. I've been hanging out with Eli too much" Clare laughed. Fiona looked slightly uncomfortable. "Um, I haven't seen you since the valentine's lunch and I uh, forgot to apologize to you. I'm really sorry about that" Fiona said sincerely, yet awkwardly. "It's ok. How are you now?" Clare asked. "I've been sober for 2 months now" Fiona said proudly. "That's great Fiona!" Clare congratulated Fiona. After a few minutes Clare was done eating her breakfast and done drinking her coffee. "Well I should go now. It was nice hanging out with you guys" Clare said. "Yeah. We should hang out soon" Adam said. "Definitely. Well, bye" Clare stood up and left, leaving Adam and Fiona alone.

Clare walked back to her house, expecting it to still be quiet. Boy was she wrong. It was like an explosion had all of a sudden happened. Her parents were yelling and screaming at each other. "What's going on?" Clare shouted, trying to be heard over their yelling. Her parents turned towards her. "You're clumsy father broke my very special, very expensive mirror!" "You could just get it fixed!" "That's what I said, but she wouldn't listen!" Clare's dad yelled, looking at Clare's mom with such fiery. "I do so listen!" Clare's mom yelled back. "That's it! I'm leaving! I'm not going to stay here watching you guys fight over another stupid thing!" Clare shouted angrily. Apparently her parents weren't listening, so Clare just left. She stormed all the way to a bench at a park near her house. She sat down and started crying. She didn't know what to do anymore. The fighting was getting worse, and she just couldn't deal with it anymore. It felt like everything was falling apart and all she could do was cry and shout at her parents to stop, which they never did because they don't even listen to her anymore , they were too focused on their fights. She didn't want to go home anymore, because she knew there was going to be another war there. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed someone. She needed Eli.


	5. Chapter 5 History repeating part 2

History repeating part 2

After Clare was done crying, she decided she couldn't go back home until later, like when her parents were sleeping, which would guarantee no fighting. Instead of just sitting on the bench for the whole day she decided that she would walk to Eli's house and ask if they could hang out, she prayed to god that he wouldn't be busy. But before she walked, she was going to call Eli first so he would expect her. It took 3 rings before he answered. "Hey Clare" Eli said happily. "Hi Eli, I have to ask you a huge favour." "Clare, what's wrong?" Eli asked with worry in his voice, he could hear that Clare had been crying. "My parents. It got worse, and I can't go back to my house until later. So I was wondering if we could hang out for the day." Clare closed her eyes, hoping he would say yes. "Of course, Clare. I'll pick you up. Where are you?" "I'm at the park near my house on a bench" Clare replied. "K. I'll be there soon. Do you want to keep talking on the phone until I get there?" Eli asked. "No, that's ok. You shouldn't talk on the phone when you drive anyways" Clare replied. "K, I'll be there as fast as I can." "See you soon" Clare said before hanging up.

Clare waited a few minutes until she saw the hearse she was waiting for. Eli ran out of his car, and hugged Clare. "So what do you want to do?" Eli asked. "Um, anything I guess" Clare replied. "I have something in mind...but I won't tell you where we're going until we get there." Eli said secretly. Clare looked at him suspiciously. "Hmmm... Fine" Clare said nervously and curiously at the same time. They walked to his car and they drove off to the mysterious place. "Are we close?" Clare asked after 10 minutes of driving around. "We'll be there in another 3 minutes" he responded, smirking.

3 minutes later the car stopped and Clare jumped outside, excited to see where they were. Clare gasped. "It's beautiful" she whispered in awe. "I thought you would like it" Eli said. They were at a meadow, full of pretty flowers that were every colour. There were blue flowers, yellow, red, orange, and pink flowers. There was also a little lake, where the sun made it glitter. "I used to come here all the time when Julia died" Eli explained. Clare smiled. "It's very peaceful here. I can definitely see why you would come here." Eli smirked. Clare, all of a sudden poked Eli, and he stared at her surprised. "Tag you're it!" Clare shouted while running from Eli, who started chasing her. Eli finally caught up to her and grabbed her waist, and they both ended up on the grass, laughing together. Clare smirked at Eli, she was very happy that he took her here, she really needed this. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. "Thank you for showing me this place Eli, I really needed this" Clare said appreciatively. "No problem. Now I think you owe me" Eli smirked evilly. "What do you want me to do?" Clare asked nervously. "Hmmm...I dunno" Eli said while leaning closer to Clare, and he kissed her and she kissed him back happily.

"Now we're even" said Eli, breaking the kiss. Clare laughed. They hung out for a few hours, relaxing, and nothing getting in their way. No drama, no people, literally nothing. "We should go get something to eat" Eli said. "Where should we go to eat?" Clare asked. "How about little miss steaks?" Eli suggested. "Sure, sounds good." Clare replied smiling, while her stomach growled for food. Eli smirked and said "looks like your stomach agrees." Clare blushed. "I like it when you blush, Clare" Eli said, while Clare blushed a deeper shade of red. Eli laughed. "Ok. Let's go get some food" Eli said after his laughing fit. "Yeah" Clare replied, relieved that Eli had stopped making fun of her. Eli got up and stuck out his hand to help Clare up. "Always a gentleman" Clare said smiling widely. "Yup that's me all right" he said smiling gently. They walked back to the hearse, holding hands. Eli held open the door to the passenger seat for Clare. "Thank you" Clare smiled. "No problem" Eli smirked. They drove for about 20 minutes and finally arrived at little miss steaks.

"What would you guys like?" Asked Holly J, she was obviously a waitress here. "Um, I'll just have a burger with fries and a Pepsi" Clare responded. Holly J. turned to face Eli, "Um, I'll have a burger and onion rings, with a sprite." "K. Your meal should be ready soon" Holly J. said and walked away, giving the orders to the cooks. Clare and Eli were talking for 10 minutes when Holly J. interrupted them. "Here's your food." "Thanks" Eli and Clare said in unison. Eli smirked, yet again. "No problem. Enjoy" and with that Holly J. left.

Clare was just about to take a sip of her Pepsi when she stared behind Eli in shock and horror. Then in anger. Then in pain. Eli noticed. "Clare! Clare! Earth to Clare!" Eli waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. Clare blinked a few times, realizing where she was. "Oh. I'm sorry" Clare said while her voice shook. "Clare, what's wrong?" Eli asked, concern on his face and in his voice. "My mom, she-she, she's kissing another man" Clare replied numbly, while pointing her finger behind Eli. Eli turned around and saw what Clare was talking about. Eli looked shocked, and then he looked worried for Clare, because she now had tears running down her face, messing up her makeup. Eli sat down beside her and hugged her, trying to make her feel better. "Clare... Clare it'll be ok." "No. It won't Eli. I'll be right back, I'm going to have a word with my mother." Clare got up before Eli had time to do anything or say anything.

"When were you going to tell me mom? Or were you just planning to keep your new lover a secret?" Clare practically screamed at her. She looked up at Clare in shock and surprise. "Clare, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Does it matter why I'm here? Why are you here with this dude, kissing him instead of dad, or did you just forget about him?" "Clare. Your father and I are getting a divorce" Clare's mom said, trying to make things a little better but it got worse. "No. No, you can't. That's against everything you believe in" Clare said quietly, trying to make sense of the situation before her. "I know Clare but it wouldn't be fair to you to listen to our fighting all the time. Besides me and your father are both seeing other people." Clare felt like her world was just going to crash around her. "What? But you guys are still married! You haven't even signed anything... did you?" "Yeah, we did. Clare I'm so sorry." Clare just shook her head. "I hope you enjoy your date!" Clare said angrily and stormed off to Eli with tears in her eyes. "What happened?" Eli asked, knowing the answer wasn't going to be good. "My mom and dad are getting divorced" Clare replied trying to stay calm. "I need to get out of here" Clare said. Eli nodded in agreement and Eli walked up to the counter to pay for their meal, and they left. "So where do you wanna go now?" Eli asked. "I think I should just go home, I need to be alone and think about things" Clare replied. Eli nodded understanding. "K. Call me if you need anything at all." "I will" Clare responded. The rest of the drive was silent. When they got to Clare's house, Clare murmured her thanks and a goodbye to Eli and walked inside.

Eli drove back to his place where no one was home, so he just went upstairs to his room, and hoped Clare was alright. He really wanted to call her but he knew Clare didn't feel like talking right now, so Eli took out a pen and a paper and started writing a new story, so he wouldn't call Clare.

Clare sat in her bedroom crying her eyes out. Nothing made sense anymore. Her parents always told her that divorce was bad and that it would never happen to them. So that was apparently a complete lie. Was everything they told her a complete lie then? Was sex before marriage not a sin? Clare was just so confused and upset. Her whole world had been turned upside down. The only people she could truly count on were Eli, Adam, and Ali. Clare didn't bother coming out of her room when she heard her parents coming into the house. She just laid there on her bed until she fell asleep even though it was only 3:00pm.

Clare woke up at 7:00pm, only because she heard screaming downstairs. Clare got out of bed automatically. She sighed and went downstairs. "What are you guys fighting about now?" Clare asked, annoyance in her voice. Clare's parents looked up at Clare. "We're fighting about who gets what" Clare's dad responded. "Wow. Real mature" Clare said sarcastically. "Don't talk to us like that" Clare's mom said. "Then don't get a divorce" Clare sneered. Clare's mom shook her head at her. "You know what? I'm done dealing with you guys" Clare said while walking towards the door to go outside. "Where are you going Clare?" Clare's dad asked. "Where someone actually cares about me" Clare said sharply. Clare walked out leaving her parents speechless.

Clare took her bike and rode to Eli's house, knowing exactly what she was going to do. Once Clare was just outside Eli's house she dropped her bike onto the pavement and walked to Eli's door. She knocked and waited until someone would answer. Eli opened the door and looked surprised to see Clare standing there. "What are you doing here?" he asked Clare curiously. "I want to spend the night with you" Clare replied simply, while Eli stared at her like she was crazy.

Eli walked out of his house and grabbed Clare's bike. "I'm taking you home" Eli said. "Why? Don't you love me?" Clare asked confused. "Clare, you have beliefs, this isn't you" Eli said looking sad. "I don't know who I am!" Clare shouted angrily. "Please just get in the car" Eli said. "No. No you know what? I'll just take my bike and go home then, since I now know you don't love me." Clare took off on her bike and Eli just stood there watching her, not doing anything to stop her. This was a mistake because 10 seconds later Eli heard a scream, and a car hitting metal. And he saw Clare get hit by the car...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6 history repeating part 3

History repeating part 3

Eli stood there paralyzed in fear, not being able to think or do anything. He began to do stuff without thinking properly. "CLARE!" he kept shouting Clare's name. He ran towards her, scared that this was going to be another incident like with Julia. He saw the driver get out of his car. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see-" "SCREW YOU!" Eli roared in fury. He pushed the driver into his car door, making the driver become scared. Eli stared at the driver, not saying anything, then he ran from him to Clare. She was bleeding, and there was already some bruises, and it looked like her leg was broken. Eli felt cold and empty, and the only rational thought was to call someone. He took out his cell phone from his jean pocket and dialled 911. The person answered on the second ring. "911, what is your emergency?" "My-my g-g-g-girlfriend w-was just h-hit by a- a c-car" Eli stuttered, barely able to stand or talk. "Where are you?" they asked calmly. Eli gave the name of the address and the road they were on. "We're on our way" they replied after Eli gave all the details. He hung up and fell to the ground, hugging Clare's still body. "Please Clare, please be ok" Eli sobbed. He looked up when he heard sirens from an ambulance.

30 minutes later they were at the hospital. Eli was sitting in a chair, crying his eyes out feeling hopeless and depressed. What if Clare died? Eli thought, yet another person I loved so much, that got hurt or killed. Eli suddenly felt cold. Too cold. He was shaking in fear. He didn't know what he would do if Clare actually died, he didn't think he could handle it. He would have no other choice but to kill himself. He wouldn't be able to look at himself ever again, and he didn't think it would be fair to either Julia and Clare for him to live. He felt so angry with himself for not bothering to try and stop Clare from riding her bike away. It was all his fault, it was always his fault. He knew that, and he couldn't handle it.

He was so deep in thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was and who was in the room. He didn't notice Cece and Bullfrog( his parents) or Clare's parents( Helen and Randall) walk in, teary eyed. Cece ran to Eli with a blanket in her hands and put the blanket over him. That's when Eli suddenly become aware of where he was. He looked up at his mom, and just cried non stop. Cece hugged him saying things like, "It'll be ok. Clare will be ok." Eli sobbed harder. "Shh. It's ok, it's ok" Cece kept saying again and again. Bullfrog sat down beside Eli and just sat there rubbing Eli's back soothingly. Helen and Randall looked very tired and worried. They looked at Eli and asked quietly what happened. Eli explained everything that had happened before Clare took off with her bike, and after. Tears falling down his cheeks the whole time he talked. "Thank you for getting her here" Helen said sincerely. Eli nodded, not able to speak anymore. He still felt his world crashing around him. They all sat there not saying anything, every one of them were crying and praying that Clare would be alright. They waited for somebody, anybody, to walk out through the big clear doors and tell them what was going to happen.

It felt like hours and hours before someone walked through the doors and walked right up to the group of crying people. "You're all here to see Clare Edwards, correct?" asked the young looking nurse. They all nodded. "K. Well my name is Kelly and I will be the person who usually will take care of Clare" nurse Kelly explained. And Eli thought rudely, that no one gave a damn about her name, they all just wanted to know if Clare was going to be alright. "Well, Clare, has a very bad concussion, and we will be surprised if she wakes up soon, or even at all." The group of people all gasped. Eli sat there frozen in fear. Cece and Bullfrog looked like their eyes were going to fall out any second, and Helen and Randall sobbed very hard. "I'm very sorry. But there is still a chance that Clare will be awake." "Can we visit her room?" Helen asked, through tears. "No. No one's allowed in her room today. In another week or so you can" nurse Kelly responded. Eli glared at her, "why can't we see her now?" Nurse Kelly grimaced at the loudness of Eli. "Because the nurse's are trying to keep her alive, unless you want her dead, then by all means visit her!" Eli glared at her and felt like slapping this monster nurse when Bullfrog grabbed Eli and told the nurse "we will be going now." She nodded "That would be advisable." Helen and Randall stayed to talk to the nurse for awhile.

Bullfrog opened the back door of the hearse so Eli could get in. Eli walked in, more tears running down his face. He felt sick, like literally felt like he could throw up right then and there. He almost did but he held it in. Cece kept looking at him every 5 seconds to make sure he was ok. She knew Eli didn't want to talk but she just had to say something. "Eli, how are you doing?" Eli looked up and responded weakly, "I feel sick." Cece nodded, while looking extremely concerned. The rest of the car ride was silent.

When they got home Eli ran straight to the bathroom and threw up. He felt hot and cold at the same time, and he hated that feeling. Someone knocked on the bathroom door. Barely able to talk, Eli whispered "Come in." Cece walked in and sat down beside the very sick Eli. "Do you feel any better?" she asked while putting his hair behind his ear, so if he threw up again he wouldn't get any in his hair. "No. I did this. Every time, it was always my fault. I should just stop dating anyone, all I do is kill them" Eli responded. "Eli, look at me" Cece said sternly. "This was not your fault. You were not the one who drove the car. How could this possibly be your fault? Don't you ever think that for another second." Eli had fresh tears running down his cheeks, "but why did this have to happen twice?" "Oh baby boy, I don't know why these things happen but they do, and you just have to fight it out no matter how hard it may be. I believe you can get over this." Cece hugged Eli and he hugged back. "Now, today has been a really hard day for you, so you should go get some rest. We're going to make dinner soon but if you're asleep I won't wake you up." Eli nodded and walked slowly back to his bedroom, and he just stared up at his ceiling, laying on his bed, wonder why. Before he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Eli woke up exhausted and still very sad. He sighed and got out of his bed. He walked downstairs, where both his parents were eating pancakes and drinking coffee and talking. From what it looked like, it was serious. "Hello?" Eli asked quietly and hesitantly. "Hi, baby boy. Do you want some pancakes?" Cece asked. "Sure" Eli responded. He sat down and ate his breakfast slowly. It was quiet for a while. Too quiet, he thought, even though it was a depressing day anyways, but usually his parents would try to make him happy or at least feel better. Eli slowly looked up from his pancakes and looked at his parents who were looking at him with concern in their eyes. "Eli..." Bullfrog said hesitantly, which was weird because usually Bullfrog never sounded hesitant when he spoke. "What?" Eli didn't mean to sound rude, but it came out that way, and his parents weren't going to tell him not to be mad because they understood 100%. "Cece and I had a long discussion last night about what happened. And we both agreed that it would be best if you talk to someone." Bullfrog said. Eli stared at Bullfrog for a long time, then finally decided to say something. "You mean, like a therapist?" Bullfrog nodded "Yes, like a therapist." Eli shook his head. "No way! No! I am not going to talk to a random stranger about all my problems and how I feel!" Both Cece and Bullfrog looked down at their feet. "Why are you so quiet again?" Eli asked, slightly annoyed, and suspicious. "Um, well you see, we kind of, um, already booked an appointment for today at 4:00pm for you to talk to a therapist. " Cece replied. "WHAT?" Eli roared. "And you thought I'd just be ok with that?" "No, which is why we asked you before." "Yeah but you booked an appointment before you knew the answer!" Eli was furious. "It would be good for you, and we're not going to cancel the appointment. You need this because we know how much this has affected you" Cece said, somewhat firmly. "Fine, I'll go but I won't talk" Eli said, and went back upstairs to his room so he could throw things at his wall, out of anger and sadness. Once Eli calmed down, about an hour later, Eli sat down on his bed and put his hands on his face and cried. He felt like he was going crazy. He felt so different, he didn't even feel like he was alive anymore, like he was completely numb. Eli fell asleep again, exhausted from the tantrum he had and the crying.

It was at 3:45pm when he was awoken by Bullfrog. "Eli, you got to get ready for the appointment in 15 minutes." Eli mumbled something incoherently and got up. He went downstairs and put on his leather jacket.

Bullfrog was the one who was going to drive, seeing that Eli was barely able of talking. Once they were in the car and everyone had their seatbelts on, Bullfrog started the car, and they set off to the therapist. Eli stared out the window the whole time. Eli sighed once he realized that the car had stopped and they were parked near a small white building where the therapists were. Bullfrog walked in with Eli to sign some paper work, then left saying to Eli "I'll be back to pick you up in an hour. And please talk, it'll make you feel better." Eli just nodded, while trying not to roll his eyes.

Eli sat in the waiting room for about 3 minutes when a young, petit, looking woman with blond hair walked in. "You must be Eli Goldsworthy, right?" she asked. Eli nodded. She smiled and said "Hi, I'm Jane, your therapist," Again Eli only nodded. She seemed to realize Eli wasn't in the mood to talk but she continued talking anyways. "Well let's go to my office, shall we?" she leaded the way to her office. The office was very plain, white walls, no pictures, a brown desk, beige furniture, and that was pretty much it. "You can sit anywhere" Jane said while sitting in a grey wheelie chair. Eli sat down on a beige chair and stared anywhere but at Jane. She coughed then said, "Well, your parents wanted you to talk to somebody after a tragic thing happened. Do you want to talk about it?" Eli shook his head, and Jane looked a little annoyed. The she sighed before continuing. "Look, Eli, you need to talk sometime. Keeping something bottled up is not a good thing because then your feelings escalate and it could turn into a disaster, so please say something. Anything" she pleaded looking Eli directly in the eye. Eli glared at her, then practically shouted "Fine! You want me to say something, well then here's what I want to say to you. I do not need your help! You are a complete stranger to me, and I'm not going to spill my guts out to you! So leave me alone, and stop trying to help me!" Eli got up and ran out of the room. Jane followed shouting Eli's name, trying to catch up but he was much faster and didn't stop running until he was sure he was at a safe enough distance from her. He stopped to breathe and think. He didn't know where he was going to go. He couldn't go home, and he couldn't go back to see the therapist. He stood there thinking, and then he finally got it. The hospital. He was going to see if anyone had some more news about Clare.

He walked into the hospital, and a lot of people stared at him weirdly. He looked like a crazy person. His hair was a complete disaster and he was way out of breath from running that long distance. He didn't care what people thought. He only cared about one thing and one thing only, Clare. He walked up to the receptionist and asked to see Clare Edwards. "I'm sorry; you can't visit her right now." Eli growled. The receptionist looked frightened. "Uh, we can get Nurse Kelly to talk to you and tell you what's going on" she said trying to make Eli less angry. "Fine, I'll see Nurse Kelly then." The receptionist nodded her head and called the nurse. Nurse Kelly walked in and looked at Eli and recognized him immediately. "Hello Eli" she greeted him gently. "Can you just tell me what's happening with Clare" he asked rudely. "Yes" she replied a little taken aback "I'm very sorry. But I don't think she's going to make it, the crash was too strong and she lost a lot of blood, but that doesn't mean she's not going to make it. There's still a chance no matter how small." That was all Eli needed to hear before he finally made up his mind. He walked out determination and tears in his eyes. "Whoa, where are you going?" Nurse Kelly asked, but Eli didn't respond. He walked out of the hospital, and took a long hour walk to the place he loved so much, the place that held so many memories. It was the meadow. Eli walked over to a tree with a giant rock beside it. Eli lifted the rock and dug a little into the ground until he found what he was looking for. His gun, that he had hidden just in case. He was going to kill himself in this very meadow that held so many memories, good and bad. Eli put the gun to his head...

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7 History repeating part 4

Chapter 7. History repeating

Eli put the gun to his head, and his finger was on the trigger, and right as soon as he was about to pull it, his phone rang. Eli put the gun down and took out his phone. He only picked up because he thought it could have something to do with Clare, like that she was going to make it and she was ok. But his hope was gone once he realized it was his parents. "Hello?" Eli said, with no emotion in his voice whatsoever. "Eli, where the hell are you? We heard you left the therapists!" Bullfrog shouted. "I'm not going to tell you where I am, that would just ruin everything" Eli said. "What are you talking about?" "You'll find out eventually" Eli replied, making Bullfrog even more confused. "Please Eli, please just come home and Cece and I will try to help you" Bullfrog begged. Eli laughed a dull, humourless, laugh. "You will try? That's all you people ever do! You try and try but does that mean you will succeed? Does that mean anything? The nurses 'tried' to help Clare but they can't! Trying is obviously not good enough. NOTHING is good enough! EVER!" Eli screamed, hearing his voice echo in the meadow. Bullfrog was quiet for a little while. "Is that all you came to say? That you'll try? Because if it is, I have some serious things to deal with." "Eli, what are these serious things?" Bullfrog asked with concern in his voice. Eli sighed. "If I told you, it would ruin everything. So please don't ask again." "You're not thinking about hurting yourself, right?" Bullfrog asked, sounding slightly panicked. "No. Of course not. I'm just a little upset and I need some time to think by myself for a while. If that's ok with you" Eli replied, lying through his teeth. "Ok, just please come home soon. And if you need to talk or need a ride, just call me or Cece, k?" "Yeah, of course. Thanks Bullfrog" Eli said, pretending to sound happier, so Bullfrog wouldn't be as worried as before. "I love you Eli." "I love you too Bullfrog." Eli hung up. He now had tears streaming down his face. He still felt hopeless and lost, but he felt a bit better after talking to his dad. But he also felt worse because if he killed himself, Bullfrog and Cece would become depressed, not like the happy, cheerful people they usually are. Eli frowned and stared at the gun, now lying on the grass. He got up and started pacing in a circle, thinking. Thinking about everything good that has happened to live for. He thought about Cece and Bullfrog, the 2 people who meant the world to him. They gave him everything, and way more. They were the 2 best parents in the whole entire world. He also thought about Adam. His first real best friend who helped him through everything. The friend who made him feel better. The friend he loved and cared so much about. He then thought about Julia. Julia wouldn't want him to kill himself. She would want him to be happy and to live for the both of them, no matter how hard things were. He lastly thought about Clare. His amazing girlfriend. The one who helped him with his hoarding, and the one who was by his side, everyday of every hour. The girl who was so smart, beautiful, loving, kind, caring. Just downright amazing. He would do anything for her. He loved her with all of his heart. She meant the world to him. And if she was dead, he knew he couldn't continue living. He needed Clare in his life, she was like a part of him. And if that part was gone, there would be no more parts left. He would be like broken glass that no one could fix. This is how he came to decide his decision. He knew what he had to do. But first he took out his phone and texted Adam.

**Eli G: Hey Adam, you there?**

**FunAdam: Yeah. Where are you? Your parents called like half an hour ago wondering where you were!**

**Eli G: Sorry about that. But I talked to my parents, I told them I just needed to be alone, and without anyone knowing where I was.**

**FunAdam: Eli... Why don't you want people to know where you are?**

**Eli G: I just don't. I don't want to get interrupted because I do really just need to be by myself. **

**FunAdam: Okkk... But are you ok? **

**Eli G: Yeah. I'm fine.**

**FunAdam: sooo... is there a reason you texted me or did you just want to talk?**

**Eli G: Actually I do have a reason I texted you. I would've called you but my voice sounds weird, because I cried so much today.**

**FunAdam: Awww (gives virtual hug)**

**Eli G: (Gives virtual smirk)**

**FunAdam: Lol... so tell me why you texted.**

**Eli G: I texted you because I really wanted to tell you that you're an amazing friend, best friend actually. And I'm so grateful that you're in my life. You helped me through so much. You even made me happy when I was feeling depressed. I love you so much, please know that.**

**FunAdam: Wow, that was... touching. But it kind of sounds like a suicide note, a little. **

**Eli G: Don't worry, it's not. I just felt like I had to tell you that. **

**FunAdam: Oh, well thanks. You're pretty amazing yourself especially how you helped me with the whole transgender thing.**

**Eli G: Well I guess I should go now. Talk to you later.**

**FunAdam: Yup. Ps. I love you too.**

**Eli G is offline**

Eli shut his phone off and could barely think about what had just happened. Eli had lied straight to his best friend. Eli sobbed and curled into a ball on the ground, not caring that he looked like an idiot. After 10 minutes Eli got up.

He walked towards the gun on the ground. He picked it up slowly, and carefully. He put the gun to his head once more, and pulled the trigger, without hesitation. The last thing he ever heard again, was the boom from the gunshot. Eli was dead...


End file.
